Xing Xing
by lingyao
Summary: A few years after Ling Yao become the Emperor, Ed came to visit him one last time to discover that Xingese people have very strong values of friendship, and above all, brotherhood.


He was dragging the comb through his long, black hair when Ed burst into the room. Hurriedly, the servants rushed after him to bow and call out in onstentatious voices: "皇帝,愛德華埃里克已經到來。"

Waving them off, he turned around and smiled. Ling Yao had learned to ignore quite easily the wrongdoings of this foreigner. He was unaware of the culture, and unfortunately, unready to learn. All that he did was excused in the form of ignorance, for the Emperor understood he meant no offense.

"Hey, uh, Ling," Ed's eyes roamed the room, taking in the ornate golden walls and rainbow kaleidoscope glass. "You got it good here. Any of your servants speak English? Cause I'm having a hard time finding the toilet without directions."

"Huh? Me?" Ling laughed. "No idea where anything is. It's all done _for_ me."

"Er… what do you mean it's done for you?" Confused, the alchemist quirked an eyebrow at that. "The toilet?"

"What? No, of course not! I mean," Ling's face flushed a deep red, mottling his cheeks with mortification. "There is a toilet, but there's a thing and the servants can do that other thing that um… things out the thing it's not necessary but - "

"I know, I know. I was just joking with you." Ed chuckled, slapping him on the back. "Nice to see you again."

There was a long pause before a wide grin split across Ling's face and he asked, "So, have you and Win去騎馬了？"

"What?" Ed fell backward, spluttering, eyes wide with shock and indignation. "No! Why'd you ask something like that?"

Snickering, Ling picked up his teacup languidly and took a sip. Sliding his mirthful eyes to Ed, he helpfully supplied the translation, "It helps to be bilingual, you know. I was asking if you and Winry have gone horseriding yet. Completely off-topic, but easy for you to misinterpret, having a dirty mind." He wagged a slender finger in a chiding fashion. "You westerners, so bold. Jumping to conclusions like a fickle grasshopper. One day you jump too far, then how?"

"Wow." Ed grunted sarcastically, clenching his fist to keep from punching the Emperor. He knew full well that there would be guards somewhere ready to pounce upon any hostile behaviour. "Did you just age fifty years or something?"

"Nope. I reiterate though, that being bilingual helps. Then I can explain in full detail why my culture is better than yours." Ling guffawed. "Hey, hey, were you aware that my people think I have celestial properties now?"

"What?" Ed blinked back at him. "The hell?"

"I'm a demigod, apparently. My amazing vitality and war skill makes me the child of one of the Gods. My additional benevolence and vibrancy leads them to the conclusion that it's the Jade Emperor. Would you believe it? Destined for a throne then."

"Not a throne," Ed corrected him. "_The_ throne."

"True." Ling nodded. "In other words, one day, I will achieve Golden Immortality in the footsteps of my true father."

"But you know who your dad is. That's why you have a claim to this throne."

"Complicated Xingese stuff. Gods can usually take different forms, partially possess people, pass on vitality, have parts of them reincarnated…"

"Argh! I don't care!" Ed flopped down into the throne in the middle of the room. "Plus, why do you have one of these in every room?"

"Convenience. Smells nice, doesn't it?" Ling finally returned to his original task, which had been getting dressed. "Every few hours the servants come in with a fragrant, steaming potion which they place in a compartment under the seat. It's like a sauna, sort of."

"Living the good life, huh." Ed hunkered down, shifting about comfortably. "Smells great. Kudos to the servants."

"Hehe." Ling laughed, picking up the comb once more and sliding it through his dark, dark hair. It was not any black that could be named, far beyond the human eye. The nothing at the bottom of a shimmering, obsidian ocean, beyond that, the reflection and glow of the moonlight on water in pitch blackness, with a sheen surpassing even the most precious gems.

Ed watched him, eyes golden like the gilt walls, taking in the delicate way in which he placed the comb back onto the table. Carefully, his hands smoothed his hair back, gathering up all the loose strands and winding them up in a tight bun in one flourish. A few locks seemed to push out here and there, the shorter parts that used to be his fringe, as if they were ripples created in the water, stretching outward in a simple disharmony.

Quietly, he took a gold hairpiece and slid it over his bun, the shape and shade of it resembling a fairly large ingot. Next, he picked up long pin and slid it through the ball that rested firmly on the top of his head to secure it. Clutching to the end was a magnificent little dragon, shining and beautiful with an unparalleled magnificence, aureous teeth bared in a regal snarl. Fit for an Emperor.

"I suppose you won't need me to pay for your food anymore." Ed grinned, breaking the silence. "That's a relief."

"I guess so." Ling replied sadly. It was so unlike him that for a moment, Ed was afraid he was speaking to a stranger. "Here," He brightened up; onyx eyes flashing like the shiny blackness of a beetle's wing. "I have something for you."

Ed made to get up and look, but Ling rose first, striding over to him hastily with huge steps. He produced some beautiful silk, folded over in his hands and immaculate in its patterns and colours. Pressing it into Ed's hands, he smiled.

"Unwrap it."

Ed did as he was told and found that they were robes, traditional clothing of Xing. Placed in the center of the blouse was a heavy jade tablet with some Xingese inscriptions that he couldn't decipher and some luxurious silk pouches with a strange scent unknown to him, one that he couldn't decide was good or bad, simply powerful.

"漢服, the clothes. Your size, you would look very handsome in them. Treat it well." Ling ran a gentle hand down the sleek material. Pointing at the jade, he continued, "A gift from the Emperor, to show your status as good friend of mine. People very scared of the Imperial family and will serve you well, even without charge. You only need to show them this." Finally, he selected a pouch and weighed it in his hand. "Medicine of the highest value. Carefully prepared by myself, choosing and measuring the best ingredients."

"What are they for?" Ed gaped at the sheer expense that went into these simple items, although it probably hadn't cost Ling dear to get them.

"Different uses. All of them have notes inside describing what they are, what they're made from, what they're for, how much to take and how often. Everything you need to know. Next time someone falls ill, check these. I guarentee there'll be something for it." He winked.

"Oh… I see. Thank you." Ed mumbled sheepishly. "I appreciate it a lot."

"And here," Ling said, smiling. He reached up and pulled the pin out of his hair. "I saw you admiring it. Take it. While they're making a new one, I can steal the Phoenix version." When Ed didn't respond, he continued, "The Phoenix is meant for the Empress."

"… That would've been funnier if I'd gotten it the first time without you explaining it." Ed deadpanned.

"Exactly why my culture is better than yours. We have refined humour we can understand."

"None of your humour is refined. Especially the last joke."

"That wasn't a joke." Ling stared at him.

"Sorry." Ed grumbled. "How would I know?"

"Anyway, here's the pin." He took Edward's hand and placed it tenderly in his palm, closing his fingers around it with great care. "Please treat it well. It's a family heirloom."

"Then why are you giving me it?" Ed demanded, bewildered. Sure, he thought it was pretty, but this was too much for Ling to give him.

Shaking his head, Ling explained, "The dragon is the symbol of the Emperor. Its fierce and royal, and it's even one of the heavenly beings. And remember, it's taboo to disfigure its image in any shape or form. Mind it dutifully."

"I will." Ed confirmed, feeling the cold metal of the pin in his hand.

"You will." Ling beamed. "Now come, we have a celebration in order." Turning around, he called out for all to hear, "皇帝的好朋友，愛德華·埃里克，已經到了龍的土地! 今晚，星光閃耀比以往任何時候都更亮!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist closed his eyes and listened to the words. He didn't speak Xingese and had no idea what Ling was saying, but his heart must have understood, for it swelled with pride at the words, the tones, the richness of the sounds and the way Ling had said it.

Xing. He knew what that meant. Star. And Ling, Ling was the pure night sky spread out in front of him. Always there. An eternal friend. That was, until he died, anyway.

Forevers for mortals just mean as long as we live. Compared to the length of death, our time on Earth seems much too short. But sitting there hearing Ling call out his name, more beautiful than it had ever sounded in English, he decided that this was enough. Simple things were enough.

Ling Yao was enough of a friend to last this infinity. And that was just fine to Ed.


End file.
